warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleckedbriar
Fleckedbriar '''is a small, slender, beautiful long-furred pale brown she-cat with small darker brown flecks, large, wide-spaced ears, and intense, calm, clear, and brilliant green eyes. She has a badly torn ear, long scars on her back, and a missing eye from The Greatest Battle, from Stormclaw. She is a warrior of DawnClan, and is the mother of Skyshine and Bayleaf, members of an important prophecy. She has the ability (although it's unknown to her and any other cat) to manipulate the very fabric of the universe to her whim. This is the reason her kits are the member of the prophecy. History Fleckedbriar was born to Rainslash, a former RockClan cat, and an unknown rogue. She was the only kit in her litter, and was raised by her mother's loving care. When she turned 4 moons, another queen, named Skay joined Fleckedbriar and her mother and made a group. Skay joined with her kits, named Tiana and Mince, her mate, Striker, and her father, Limber. Fleckedbriar and Mince struck up a friendship and became best friends, along with Tiana. Eventually, DuskClan came and stole Mince, promting Rainslash to leave the other loners with Fleckedbriar. Later, Rainslash was killed in a thunderstorm, being shocked by lightning while she was hunting. Fleckedbriar was heartbroken. After a while, she found DuskClan again, where she met Mince again, who was named Mincemeat. She was estatic, and he even left DuskClan to be with her. Later they became mates, after she found out she was expecting his kits. They were born, and Fleckedbriar named them Bay and Sky. Mincemeat even got some territory of his own for them to live on. Everything was good. Until Metal Pack struck. They stole the land and they almost killed her, but they left and the family surrendered. Fleckedbriar was the one to suggest they go to DawnClan, were they were found and accepted by Petalbreeze, Copperhead, and Scalewind. Her kits were later made into apprentices. She was delighted when Skypaw grew her wings, even helping her strengthen them after no one else would. Her kits were later made into warriors, named Skyshine and Bayleaf. Bayleaf later had her grandkits, named Charonkit, Duskkit and Shadowkit. They were all later named Dusktime, Shadowglare, and Charonflash. Fleckedbriar and Mincemeat were on the patrol that found Spottedface, Icefeather's sister. While fighting Stormclaw during the Greatest Battle, she was ganged up on by him and his brother, and had her back, ear and eye torn up. She collapsed from exhaustion and is still in critical condition. Her attack was followed by Mincemeat and Brindlewing's death, and the death of Stormclaw by Axel, Brackenfoot, and Tigerfur. Brindlewing's sapphire was given to Shokkikit, one her grandkits from Skyshine and Nico. She later recovered, but she still has the scars. Family '''Mate: :Mincemeat: Deceased, member of StarClan. Children: :Skyshine: Living. :Bayleaf: Living. Father: :Clawed: Living. Mother: :Rainslash: Deceased, member of StarClan. Grandkits: :Dusktime: Living. :Charonflash: Living. :Shadowglare: Living. :Shokkiheart: Living. :Säikähdysclaw: Living. Trivia *She will never find out about her power. *She will never take another mate; ever. She loved Mincemeat too much, ever since they were kits. *She doesn't care about her scars, or if cats recoil when they see them. Real Life Image Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:She-cat Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Rogue Category:Loner Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Elorisa's Roleplay Cats Category:Living Character Category:DawnClan Cat Category:She-cats